keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Hanabi Kawai
Hanabi Kawai (河合花火, Kawai Hanabi) is a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School, the third ranked examinee, and a member of the Elite Class. Appearance She has short, wavy, magenta hair and her eyes are shining. When training, she prefers the white version of the school swimsuit. Personality Kawai normally acts energetic and cheerful, but she will turn different when she gets serious in her fight. Her hobbies are traveling and watching zombie movies. Background As a child Kawai was too talented, her friends were bothered. She couldn't find anyone with equality to her, and felt jealous to her friends who enjoyed their sports. Thus she couldn't enjoy playing sports. She was once tried to play softball and joined with the team. At some point, her team won at National Competitions.Chapter 9, page 11 Plot Second Exam Arc Kawai enrolled into Setouchi Keijo Training School and took the exams. She passed the first exam and continued to the second exam. She was mentioned a bit by Sayuri Naka for her achievement. On the first test of the second exam, the penalty kick, she obtained 10 hits for her score with "good" rating.Chapter 15, pages 13-14 Later, she was temporary ranked at the 4th place for the exam result.Chapter 21, page 9 On the third and final test of the second exam, the mock race, for the first race, she got her turn in group 1 along with Nozomi Kaminashi and 10 other examinees.Chapter 22, page 10 She tried to get rid of Nozomi, however Nozomi ignored her and ran away.Chapter 26, pages 9-10 She eventually won the first race. Later, she got her turn in group 3 for the second race, the same again as Nozomi.Chapter 28, page 13 When Nozomi was ganged up by 4 girls, she interrupted the fight, and defeated 3 of them. While the last survivor ran away, she started to talk with Nozomi, alluding of how Nozomi ignored her on the previous race.Chapter 29 Kawai then quickly approached Nozomi in a close distance, and landed an opening blow on her. However, not like the previous other girls that instantly knocked out after took a single hit from her. Nozomi was able to survive since Nozomi knew that Kawai targeted it to knock her out. Surprised by this, she continued to attack and overwhelm Nozomi. Shortly after, in order to counter Kawai's attack, Nozomi used her own technique. While Kawai managed to dodge but it grazed her swimsuit.Chapter 30, pages 1-16 When she overwhelmed Nozomi again by targeting her solar plexus and nape, the other weak points, Nozomi used the "BTB Attack" to counter and prevent Kawai from targeting her weak points.Chapter 31, pages 1-13 1 minute left, Nozomi pushed her again and they clashed in equal strength. Nozomi seemingly cornered her and was about to finish her. However, Kawai countered and cancelled Nozomi's last attempt, hitting her jaw and managed to make her lose consciousness. As Nozomi fell down out of the Land, Kawai thanked her and claimed that she enjoyed the fight.Chapter 33, pages 2-18 Sweet Room Arc Her rank was increased to the 3rd place when the final result released. She eventually was accepted into Setouchi and became a part of the Elite Class. Kawai attended the entrance ceremony, greeting Nozomi while waving her hand to her. She stated that she was glad to see Nozomi again. However, they were interrupted by the arrival of Mio Kusakai. After Kusakai finished talking with Nozomi, Kawai accompanied her while leaving Nozomi.Chapter 35, pages 10-15 On the first day of school, alongside Kusakai, she was seen practicing balance.Chapter 37, page 16 Sometime later, Kawai was seen in the cafeteria, sitting next to Kusakai. She introduced Nozomi and her roommates to Rin Rokudo.Chapter 42, page 11 Class Exchange Arc Three months since the new academic year started, the teacher, Nagisa Ujibe opened a chance for regular students to get into the Elite Class, and thus she held a class exchange event. However, Kawai didn't the opportunity to participates in the class exchange matches. Following the end of the first match, Kawai approached Nozomi who was about to fight in the second match. When Kazane Aoba told that her opponent, Kotone Fujisaki, who came from a house of Keijo, Kawai explained it's because Fujsaki's mother was a Keijo player. Kawai then stated that she was cheering for her. Right before the match started, Kawai noticed that she forgot to tell Nozomi about Kotone's Cerberus.Chapter 48 Non Toyoguchi then asked Kawai whether it was a name of Kotone's skill, which replied by Kawai that they were going to see it by themselves.Chapter 49, page 1 Later, Kawai was surprised while watching Nozomi fought Kotone, especially when Nozomi managed to defeat Kotone.Chapter 52, page 8 Right after Nozomi's victory, Nozomi was called by her teacher, Ujibe. As such, Kawai, Kazane, and Sayaka Miyata eavesdropped from outside. When Nozomi found them, Kawai justified that Sayaka was worried too much, while Sayaka denied since Kawai was the one who brought them there.Chapter 53, pages 15-16 Later that night, Kawai was seen in front of the door. while Kusakai was screaming so hard, and made all of them heard her voice. Kawai then explained that Kusakai was punished for using a banned technique during her match.Chapter 55, pages 12-13 Training Camp Arc Along with the Elite Class members and their teacher, Miku Kobayakawa, they went to Kyoto for a training camp. Upon arriving there, Kobayakawa announced that they arrived too soon. As such, they were given three hours of free time. Kawai invited Nozomi to meet with boys at a caffe, but Nozomi refused. Sometime later, she joined with the other Elite Class members to jog around. She witnessed the arival of Kyoko Shirayuki, while Kobayakawa told them that Shirayuki would be their trainer during the training camp. They were all then surprised upon hearing that an active Keijo player would like to train them.Chapter 57, pages 6-17 The next day, the In-Fighters, including herself, Nozomi, Mio Kusakai, and Atsuko Yoshida were coached by Shirayuki, while the Out-Fighters, and Counters were coaced by the other active players. Shirayuki then stated that a trial match would be the fastest way to make them understand. Nozomi then challenged Shirayuki, while Kawai was asked to ring the bell before the match started.Chapter 58, pages 2-14 Kawai herself then got her turn in order to face Shirayuki, but all of them were defeated.Chapter 59, page 4 The next day, they changed their training spot and went to Kamogawa River. Kawai then complained that the stream was harsher than she imagined.Chapter 59, pages 11-12 The next day, Kawai was practicing balance at the river.Chapter 60, page 7 On the last day of the trip, Kawai wanted to do a trial match with Nozomi, but her chance was snatched away by Usagi Tsukishita, who challenged Nozomi first. Despite this, she was not disappointed too much, because she was excited to see how much they improved from the training.Chapter 61, pages 7-10 The next day, she fought Rin Rokudo instead, since she couldn't face Nozomi.Chapter 62, page 5 Later that night, Kawai and her friends were discussed regarding the next event, the East-West War.Chapter 64, pages 13-17 The East-West War Arc After the end of the training camp, she went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Setouchi and their rival, Suruga Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Upon arriving there, alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Suruga's students, since Suruga's teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga. Later, they went to the waiting room, Kobayakawa scolded them for making such chaos and advised to beat Suruga fairly and squarely. On the day of race, Nagisa Ujibe revealed that the races of this year would be team matches. Kawai got her turn in the third group, along with Rin Rokudo, Nozomi Kaminashi, and Saya Kogatana.Chapters 65-66 Abilities Kawai fighting style is classified as an In-Fighter. Despite this, she is also competent in speed and counterattack. Rapid Movement: Due to her experience in Softball before trying Keijo, Kawai mastered rapid movements. Including one of movements that allows her to reach her opponent at a very close distance by only taking one step. Originally it's used in both Softball and Baseball to outwit the batter to hit the ball. However, Kawai utilizes this in Keijo to get closer to her opponents. Kawai targets the jaw.jpg|Kawai targeting the jaw to knock her opponent out. Kawai targets the solar plexus.jpg|Kawai targeting the solar plexus to interfere with breathing. Kawai targets the nape.jpg|Kawai targeting the nape to stop her opponent's movement. Butt_Guillotine.jpg|Kawai uses "Butt Guillotine" on Nozomi. Kawai_targets_Kaya's_heart.jpg|Kawai targeting Kaya's heart. Kawai_turns_Nozomi_into_berserk.jpg|Kawai turning Nozomi into her "Berserk Mode". Fatality Attacks: Kawai mastered the pressure points, her specialty that tends to end her match quickly. She is capable of targeting the weak spots on the human body, by using both of her butt and chest. So far, Kawai is seen to be able to target these spots properly: *'Jaw': She can target the lower jaw to affect the brain and knock them out, just like in boxing. *'Solar Plexus': To interfere with breathing. *'Nape': Another way to stop the opponents' movement. *'Heart': Kawai is able to target the heart, one of the most important and vital organs in the entire human body. When she tried it on Kaya Sakashiro, it has no effect, as Kaya claims that her attack feels like mosquito bites. Butt Guillotine (尻ギロチン, Shiri Girochin): A technique with a massive power focused on her butt. Kawai jumps to target her opponents' nape to behead them by using her butt. Secret Boob Technique: Energy Shift (乳魂, Nyūkon): By pressing her nipples into the body of her teammate, Kawai is able to recover them. On the final match of the "East-West War", she uses this on Nozomi, refreshing Nozomi into her best condition. As such, Nozomi is later able to use 100% of her strength. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 1 *Her fight with Nozomi Kaminashi is shortened. In the manga, their fight is much longer. Episode 2 *Nozomi and Sayaka figure out that the Elite Class has better foods for their breakfast, including premium gelatos. *All of the Elite Class members appear while eating breakfast. *Kawai, Mio Kusakai, and Rin Rokudo watch over Nozomi and her roommates, whereas in the manga they didn't watch them. Episode 3 *Kawai, Mio Kusakai, and Rin Rokudo appear after bathing and approach Nozomi and her roommates at the changing room. In the manga, Rin's introduction takes the place in the cafeteria. Episode 4 *In the anime, Kawai explains Rin Rokudo's specialty to Nozomi and her friends. In the manga, Nozomi is the one who explains that Rin possesses extraordinary lung capacity. Quotes *(To Nozomi Kaminashi) "Allow me to join."Chapter 29, page 8 *(After defeating Nozomi) "Thanks, Kaminashi-san."Chapter 33, page 18 References Navigation Category:Female Category:Keijo Examinees Category:Elite Class Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Characters Category:In-Fighters